Consequences
by sakuranomegami19
Summary: What if Rachel didn't turn Jesse down? Well, after Jesse left, Rachel is by herself and has to face the consequences. ST. BERRY!
1. Discovery

**Chapter 1:**

"I want to do it. I'm ready." Seven words Rachel Berry regrets ever saying to the famous Jesse St. James. She got caught up in the moment. She was in love with him. Only now, she realizes she was foolish.

In glee club, everyone had noticed the quietness of Rachel. They just thought it was from the shock of Jesse's betrayal. However, it wasn't that, that made her so quiet. She wasn't feeling so well. In the middle of Santana's performance, Rachel ran out of the room covering her mouth. No one seemed to doubt it except for a certain Quinn Fabray. Quinn whispered to Puck that she would leave to check on Rachel.

Rachel hunched over the toilet blowing her guts out. "Rachel?" Quinn came in and noticed her vomit. "Are you okay?" Rachel tried looking as reassuring as possible. "Yeah, I guess I'm not feeling well. I should probably go to the nurse." Quinn, however, did not take up the act. "Rachel, I'm pregnant. I can sense when you're lying. Rachel, are you pregnant? With his?" Rachel bursts into tears. "I don't know." she said between sobs. Rachel was lost. She didn't want to do, how to feel. She had lost her love and now she was his child. Quinn comforted her. Quinn never was really close to Rachel but she understood her pain. She understood that Rachel needed somebody. "Rachel, we are going to find out today. Let's ditch glee rehearsal. This is much more important."

The two left early to the closest pharmacy to find the real answer. They went to Rachel's room to find out. It was positive. Rachel was speechless. She knew that it had to be Jesse's. The waterworks continued. Rachel didn't know what to do with a child. How would her parents react? Would they kick her out like with Quinn? She would hope not. She would hope her parents loved her like she think they did. How would she live her dream now when she has a child? Will she overcome this? Will she overcome her love for Jesse? If she keeps the baby, she would be reminded everyday of Jesse but she does not want to kill her own child. Her very own child. Rachel knew that she should tell her parents. But Jesse? She had to decide if she was going to tell him. Right now didn't seem the best time though.

Quinn had to leave. However, she didn't forget to give a Rachel an embrace before leaving.

Rachel had to wait for, what it seemed like hours, for her dads to come home. Finally Rachel heard the slam of the door. "Dad, Daddy. I have something important to tell you." Hiram and LeRoy looked at each other, worried. They both sat down on the couch with Rachel. "What is it, honey?"

Rachel took a deep breath and tried to start talking but only tears would come out of her eyes. "Honey?" Rachel inhaled and exhaled. "I…. I'm pregnant….."

Hiram and LeRoy were at lost of words. They didn't know how to react. "When have you known?"

"I just found out today." Rachel replied.

"The father?"

Rachel swallowed. "Jesse."

At that moment, LeRoy and Hiram finally understood. They hugged her. They knew how hard she would have taken this. "We understand now. We will help you as much as we can." Rachel smiled during her weeping.

**Author's Note: **_I call this an another success of the beginning of St. Berry. Like my other fanfiction, I'll try to post every week! Waffles signing off!_


	2. Confrontation

**Chapter 2:**

Rachel felt like "pregnant" was written bold on her forehead. She felt like everyone was looking at her. Rachel gave a big sigh. Out of nowhere, Quinn came a hooked arms with Rachel. Rachel looked at her in surprise.

"Us girls have to stick together, right?"

Rachel gave Quinn a small smile. Quinn was the only person she could really talk to at the moment. They both walked to glee rehearsal. When they walked in, Mr. Shue looked very worried.

"Where were you girls go yesterday?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Um… I wasn't feeling so well yesterday, Mr. Shue. And Quinn offered to take care of me." Rachel replied nervously. She was usually very good at acting but she wasn't good when it came to this subject.

Santana raised one of her eyebrows in doubt, but later shrugged. She would keep her eye out though.

Rachel sat down right next to Quinn. Finn sat next to Rachel and started holding her hand. Rachel was very uncomfortable but she didn't want to be mean. Quinn noticed and whispered "I can make a 'Oh, I'm pregnant. I need someone to help me' diversion." Rachel laughed a little and shook her head no. She couldn't tell the glee members about her feelings of Jesse. They would call her stupid and tell her that Jesse betrayed her. Tell her she has no reason to like him; that she was naive. That he never loved her. She knew she was all those things but her heart refuses to believe all of them. Quinn was the only person who simply understood. Or at least accepted it.

"Rachel? Rachel?"

Rachel realized she was blanking out. "Yes, Mr. Shue?" Mr. Shue continue talking about funk numbers, since they all were in a "funk". Rachel supposed so, that she was in a funk. Lately Glee Club didn't feel like the people she needed to talk to about her situation. So she sat in back during rehearsal doing nothing.

Before she knew it, glee rehearsal was over. Mr. Shue pulled Rachel to the side to have a little talk to her.

"Rachel, are you okay? You've been a little out of it lately."

Rachel did her best reassuring the glee club director that everything was fine. Did she really think so? Rachel had no clue.

While walking in the hall, Rachel got a little call on the phone. Caller ID showed Jesse's name. Rachel quickly picked up. "Meet in the parking lot." Rachel raced outside the school, towards the parking lot. She saw Jesse smiling and waving at her. Maybe he loves her too? She ran towards him smiling in joy. As she ran closer, she didn't notice the Vocal Adrenaline members surrounding her and Jesse.

BAM. The first egg gets into her hair. She understood now. He didn't come back to confess the deepest feelings of his love. It was to destroy her. To hurt her. His mission was to hurt make the strongest star of the New Directions. As Vocal Adrenaline threw eggs at her, her insides were slowing dying. Like Barbra in_ The Way We Were_ but worse.

"Heard you were vegan, Berry." Giselle remarked after a quick laugh. Vocal Adrenaline joined except Jesse

"Well?" Giselle insisted "Are you with us or not?" The last egg was held by Jesse.

Jesse looked at the egg in his hand and stepped forward. Jesse hesitated and Giselle looked annoyed.

"Break it." Rachel whispered quietly that only Jesse could hear. "Break it, like you broke my heart." Rachel tried her best not to sound weak. Jesse looked at her yearningly.

"I loved you." He replied. Rachel felt her heart fall into a million pieces, like a shattered mirror. He took the egg and smashed it on her forehead. She knew he would break her heart. She just denied it. The Vocal Adrenaline members laughed and went into their Range Rovers. Rachel stood there with the yolk dripping down her face. She felt like crying but she had to put a show-face.

As the Range Rovers drove away, Rachel just stood there. She felt like hell. She suddenly burst into sobs. She had no father former child. Just like she had no mother for her. Except she has her two dads. Her child won't have two mothers or two fathers. It'll just be her. Will she be enough to provide for her child?

"Rachel?" Rachel turned around to see Noah Puckerman. "What happened? Was it Vocal Adrenaline? It better not be Jesse St. Jackass." Rachel could hear the anger pouring through him. Rachel did't say anything. She stayed quiet. "Before we beat the crap, let's get you cleaned up. Quinn probably has extra clothes and everyone's in class, so you can use the showers without seeing you in egg." Rachel was grateful for Noah's kindness. Others may say that Noah was a full hearted jerk. He really did care for others.

After Rachel changed, she looked like a popular girl. She questioned that Quinn had some of her old clothes in her locker since she got pregnant.. She decided to give it up since she needed the clothes. Quinn started putting make up on her. Rachel didn't really understand why, but she didn't refuse. Rachel, looked at herself in the mirror. She looked…. pretty.

"Whoa, Berry." Puck looked stunned at Rachel. Quinn smiled at the result.

"We need to reinvent your look. The New Rachel Berry." Quinn declared. Quinn thought Rachel needed something to keep her mind off of her situation. "After school, we are shopping."

Rachel smiled, a real smile. It was a sign of pure happiness, which was a good sign.

Rachel loved her new look. She was a new person. She was refreshed. Now, she had to do something important. She had to confront Jesse. Rachel took Noah with her. She needed someone and she already got a lot of help from Quinn.

Noah stayed in the car while Rachel headed to the auditorium. "It's okay." she reminded herself "You have to get the weight off your shoulders."

"This is a closed rehearsal." Rachel turned around to see the guy that broke her heart. The old Rachel would have ran away but Rachel didn't. "Rachel? What are you doing here? Has Shue lost his hope and sent you to spy on us? Is popular Carmel girl your disguise?" Jesse spatted. Rachel winced at the harsh tone Jesse used. She wasn't used to this. She was used to Jesse - the guy who would comfort her and make her feel like all of her worries didn't matter.

"No." Rachel tried her best to not tremble, "I came to see you." Jesse rolled his eyes in disbelief. "That night…. when we did it…. I gave my heart and my feelings to you. Now, I want them back." Rachel looked at him in the eyes. They were hard as stone. "You showed me that you clearly never had feelings for me. I gave myself to you thinking that you would give yourself to me. But I was obviously wrong." Rachel took a heavy breath before continuing " I used to think about you everyday. About how you thought of me, how much you loved me, how forgiving you are. Heck, I still do. And I don't want to. I don't want to spend the rest of my years chasing a guy who never is going to take notice of me. A distant memory or that stupid little girl is what I'll be to you and I want to forget you too. Believe me. But I need my feelings for you back."

Jesse looked tender and caring but turned indifferent. Before he could say something, Rachel turned around and dashed out the auditorium and into Noah's car. "I've done my business. Let's go."

**_Author's Note: _**_Finally, I finished this chapter! We had state exams this week (URGH) but I think I survived! I watched "Making of Frozen"! JONATHAN GROFF IS JUST FJKWEBVWJBVJWVB! (Sorry for my fangirling. {Sigh}) Signing off is Waffles!_


	3. A Day At William McKinnley High School

**Consequences: Chapter 3**

Puck pulled up the driveway of the Berry residence. "So, what are you going to with the baby?" Puck asked. Puck knew that Quinn still hasn't decided to do their baby.

"I don't know." Rachel replied softly. "Umm, Puck? Is that okay if you take me to the OB/GYN?"

OB/GYN? Puck was bewildered. Wait, it had to a baby doctor.

"Of course. I wouldn't let my Jewish American princess to go by herself." Puck replied "Do you want to me to bring Quinn?"

Rachel shook her head "no". She had already asked too much of Quinn. Puck had done enough too but she didn't have anyone else to bring her besides her dads, And she had already put pressure on them.

"Thank you."

(line break)

Rachel snuck into her house, trying to make a sound to indicate to her parents that she was out late. She wasn't hungry, so she went straight to bed. Rachel couldn't sleep though. There were so many thoughts distracting her from falling asleep. Would she have to tell Jesse about their child? If so, when? Would she, could she even handle a baby?

It was the same questions that the answer couldn't simply be found. Rachel wished things were easy. But when have they been? She knew as a future Broadway star, it would be hard. How did she get here? She was way off the path she always thought she would be.

While crying to herself, Rachel thought she could sing a song for her little boy or girl. What should she sing? Maybe _I Dreamed A Dream? _No. Rachel knew the song was not good for her child. There was good in the world for her child. Even though, Rachel didn't believe there was good for herself, there had to be kindness in the world for her child. Suddenly, it hit Rachel. _Look With Your Heart_ (_1)_ was the perfect song to sing to her child. While singing it softly under her breath to the baby in her womb, Rachel slowly fell asleep.

(line break)

Rachel woke up the same time she usually does - 6:00 am. But instead of doing her daily morning routine, Rachel just laid there staring at the ceiling. She felt like she had no energy to do anything. Rachel already felt dead on the inside.

LeRoy knew that the pregnancy would change Rachel's normal habits. LeRoy could imagine the things he would have to deal for 6 months. Mood swings. With a lot of crying and screaming. Food cravings. Waking up in the middle of the night to go out to buy something for Rachel. Throwing up. Cleaning up after.

Rachel somehow seemed to be alright when LeRoy helped Rachel out of bed. Besides the fact he had to help her out of bed. Rachel seemed normal and alright. Maybe Rachel was one of the rare bunch whose symptoms were bad.

(line break)

While Rachel was walking down the halls, eyes followed Rachel in shock of her change of look. Rachel was actually looking hot. Rachel was wearing a slated gray mullet sweater with a pair of skinny jeans. She curled the tips of hair and wore a maroon beret and black combat boots. Rachel was surprised by the reaction but continued to look up and act like she was not affected by it.

The day seemed to go slow for Rachel. Rachel just wanted the day to be over with. She felt like she was standing out as a pregnant person. Has she been getting fatter? Is her baby bump growing? Now that she has people's attention, it would be easier for others to notice that she was pregnant. (line break)

Rachel felt exhausted trying to look fine for her dads. Rachel suddenly felt uncomfortable. Looking around, Rachel noticed that people were looking at her. Not like they used to. They used to looked at her with disgust and now they looked at her with… shock. Rachel quickly panicked. Did everyone realized she was pregnant? Was it that noticeable?

Terrified of what everyone was thinking, Rachel ran to Glee rehearsal. Rachel tried blocking out the whispers around her,

"Woah." was the first thing she heard when she entered the choir room. Rachel looked up to see Kurt's reaction. "You got a makeover."

Rachel looked at what she was wearing, alarmed. She finally realized what everyone was talking about. Rachel was wearing a knee long cream dress that showed Rachel's curves. Rachel was wearing a pair of black tights and black ''Trolley' ankle booties. Along with a knitted black scarf and and matching beanie. (2) She looked different. She looked…. pretty. Everyone was talking about Rachel's new look (3), not the secret of her being pregnant.

Rachel sighed in relief towards her seat in rehearsal, She was feeling much better than the others day. It felt like today was one of the good days so far in her pregnancy.

(line break)

"So, this week's assignment is to sing a song that describes the journey (4) we have gone together all on the way to Regionals. Would anyone like to go first?" Mr. Shue asked.

Rachel's hand shot into the air. Just because she was dressed differently, doesn't mean her personality changed. "Mr. Shuester, I have found a song that has fit this assignment perfectly."

Mr. Shuester smiled and nodded at the fact that Rachel was back. Rachel walked towards the center of the audience. The intro of The Climb (5) was heard. Instantly, a rush ran up Rachel's throat. Rachel raced out of the rehearsal into the nearest ladies room. She needed help. Even though she tried convincing herself thing were alright, they weren't.

(line break)

Rachel swiftly returned to Glee rehearsal. Everyone was practicing the choreography for one of their Regionals numbers.

"Nice for you to join us, Rachel." Mercedes sneered " Are you even part of the New Directions anymore?"

Rachel opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by Mr. Shuester.

"Glee Club rehearsal is over, anyway. Rachel, may we have a talk in my office?"

While the others grab their bags and left the room, Rachel followed the New Directions director to his office. Rachel sat down in the seat opposite of Mr. Shuester and waited for the rơm to be empty.

"Rachel, what has been up with you?" Mr. Shue asked with a worried tone. "You've been missing rehearsals and I've heard from the other teachers that you haven't been focusing in class. Frankly, I'm worried along your fellow members. You haven't been yourself."

Rachel wasn't okay. She needed to tell someone. Mr. Shuester was very open to Quinn's situation.

"Mr. Shue. I'm pregnant."

(line break)

**Thumb Notes:**

1\. Look With Your Heart is a song from _Love Never Dies_, the sequel of _The Phantom of the Opera_. Originally sung by _Sierra Boggess_ (_Christine Daae_) and a boy who played _Gustave_ (Christine Daae's son) . I don't know who played him.

2\. Just in case if you want to see what I was trying to describe, click this link to see. It's the second left one in the second row.

3\. Just in case you forgot, she got a makeover in the last chapter.

4\. See what I did there?! Because the season one finale's episode is called that and they sung songs by...

Okay I'm going to stop now.

5\. Rachel attempted to sing this song in _Laryngitis_

**Author's Note**: DUN DUN DUN! I'm sorry for the wait. I've been very busy and there were some problems with my computer, so I had to start over my story. This chapter was shorter than I wanted but I promise that chapter 4 is on it's way. I changed my username to hoshinomegumi, which is Goddess of the Stars. And please follow me on tumblr! Thank you for reading me story! Again, I am SO sorry for the wait!


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry, Rachel. What?" Will Schuester asked with complete shock. Rachel was the last person he would think to get pregnant.

"I'm pregnant," Rachel repeated while letting out a huge sigh. "I have told my parents already. Quinn and Puck know too. I thought you should know the cause of my recent changes.

"I'm sorry. But who is the father?" Will asked. He didn't expect this to happen so close to regionals. He just expected after Quinn, the baby-drama would be over. The possible candidates were: Finn, Puck or Jesse.

Rachel hesitated for a moment to tell Will. It was embarrassing that Jesse was the father. Jesse was the boy who egged her despite her being a vegan. Being egged was already humiliating, but being vegan made it much worse. Jesse was the boy who fooled her into falling in love with him. She was warned so many times, yet she decided to ignore warnings. If only she had heeded everyone. Rachel felt so stupid. However, she decided she had to tell Mr. Schuester.

"Jesse."

"Oh." Will couldn't help but be shocked. Even though he considered as a possible option, he kind of leaned on Finn. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Rachel shook her head a "no". "Are you sure? Let me at least drive you home. Rachel knew that Mr. Shue wanted to help in some way and it seemed to help her, so she agreed.

The car ride was awkward nonetheless. Rachel didn't know what to say and Will was at lost for words after the revelation. When Mr. Schuester arrived at Rachel's house, Rachel quickly grabbed her stuff to get out of the uncomfortable silence. She thanked him and rushed to her house.

* * *

'_How was she going to tell Finn?' _No doubt the jock who still pinned for her will be wondering what was the cause of the abnormality of her behavior. Honestly, she didn't want to deal Finn. She couldn't help but cringe at the idea of Finn's reaction to the news. He would probably freak out.

That one question led to much more. Laying in bed, she couldn't help but wonder when the news would officially come to everyone. The news that she was pregnant, anyway. She wondered if should even tell Finn that Jesse was the father.

Should she tell Jesse? He has the right to know, even though things between them have been more than rough. However, her life is not only about her now. It consists of the baby that she would birth to. If she was going to keep the child, it would be best for the child to know it's father. Even though every time she thought of him, a bitter metallic taste came to her tongue. Rachel wasn't going to pay for all of the money for her child, though. It took two to create the child.

She just stayed wrapped in her blankets, lost in thoughts like she has been quite often lately. She slowly grew tired and went to sleep, giving up on her dilemmas for the meanwhile.

* * *

"I am sorry, Rach." the voice with regret, coming from the phone "I can't bring you to your doctor's appointment. I have to take my sister to something for school and I can't get out of it."

Rachel could hear the regret and sorry in Noah's voice. And of course, she wouldn't blame him, he has done already too much for her.

"It's fine, Noah. Really." Rachel said, putting reassurance in her voice. "I can go with my dads." That was a lie.

Rachel convinced Noah to stop feeling guilty. It was only one appointment and he could take he to the next appointment if anything. After hanging up, Rachel sighed. How was she going to go the appointment alone? Her dads were working today and Quinn had cheer practice. She found herself doing something she wouldn't think she would do. She called Shelby for help. Rachel wasn't planning on telling Shelby so early, but she felt like her mother should have a part in her having. Since it would be her granddaughter after all.

With a click, the dial tone was heard. It only took a couple of seconds until the phone was being picked up.

"Hello, Shelby Corcoran's phone." The undeniable voice of Jesse picked up the phone. Rachel opened her mouth, not knowing how to respond. She scrambled to think of something to say but instead frantically hung up the call.

Maybe that was a bad idea.

* * *

**A/N: **Hiya! It's been a while, but summer's here so I am devoting my time to writing! Okay, so I know I said I would do it during the school year but I ended moving and had a hard time adapting to my new school! Anyway, I have a writing blog, where I post all my writings! Thanks for reading!


End file.
